


Corruption and Restoration

by kixxy23



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), tangled - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Healing Incantation, Magical Hair Growth, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Quirk Awakening, Singing, Tell me if I should change the rating?, Umbratic Forest has inspired me, hurt incantation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Summary: "Opal, dim your lightHear this fatal pleaSpur the sands of timeAnd set the spirit freeWither and decayEnd this destinyBreak these earthly chainsAnd set the spirit freeThe spirit free..."
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Corruption and Restoration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure】 Hurt Incantation (Male Cover) 【Umber】](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576175) by UmbraticForest. 



> PLEASE GO LISTEN TO UMBRATIC FOREST'S COVER OF THE HURT INCANTATION!!! I AM DIRECTLY USING THAT COVER AND VOICE FOR IZUKU!!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CLrx2UyVjM

Izuku feels like he's going to vomit.

His sensei's head is being bashed into the ground and he just stood, paralyzed, shaking, _crying, **praying for someone, anyone, to help.**_

Izuku's heart was threatening to escape his ribs. Sweat poured from his skin, his stench filled with fear. His body was so tense his _bones_ hurt. His legs could barely support his weight. His insides felt like jelly about to crawl out of his mouth to join the bile he could already taste at the back of his throat. Something disgusting was rising in him, something primal and unsettling. He was losing focus, his eyesight was blurry, his head was fuzzy. Tears burned at this point and he couldn't stand anymore, knees locking, slowly going limp and sliding to the ground as he clutched his head.

His mind was going numb in his panic. He could taste the vile excuse for drool dribbling out of him and mix with the wet salt and mucus on his face. Sound was trying to leave his lungs. Izuku clutched his stomach and bowed, slowly, till his forehead met the cold floor. His insides were _writhing_.

Unknown to him, Izuku's hair seemed to gain a life of its own. Lifting, waving, searching. Like the tentacles of an octopus, it sought for purpose on the ground and started to thicken and lengthen, turning dark. It twisted, flinched, stilted, and jabbed. It looked like broken appendages trying to correct its bones, and failing miserably. Like something straight out of the depths of hell, it _crawled_.

It slowly turned black. Like a disease slowly taking over. And when the darkening finally reached Izuku's scalp, the poor child's body started to shake. He twisted and ticked, his bones loudly cracking from the strain. His hair was growing faster, moving like a pit of angry vipers. Students and Villians alike were either still in horror and awe, or were trying to get as far away as possible.

Then, sound finally ruptured from Izuku's lungs.

It was a horrible mixture of metal against metal, high-pitched glass harp cups, and radiofrequency. Which turned to churches booming bells and an orchestra violently playing all its instruments as one and crashed together. Fear laced up the spines of everyone that bore witness to the display. Even the Noumu backed up, eyes wide, tail tucked close as its deformed body started to tremor.

The damning sound cut itself, suddenly. Then noise once again poured from Izuku's mouth. A new, unsettling harmony filled the room.

" _OoooOOooooOo_ -" Came multiple voices, deep and dark. Izuku lifted his head from the pile of his hair, though he remained huddled in on himself. His eyes locked on his target.

" _OoooOO **oooo** O **o~** "_

And those eyes... Those eyes were different.

" _O **o** oo **OOoo** ooOo~ **~** "_

Izuku still had a vibrant green color to his eyes. But now, they were unmistakably glowing a deadly, toxic green. Like stereotypical toxic waste, it was a color that spelled death. And it was made even more disturbingly prominent with the whites of his eyes now black like his hair.

" _ **O** oooO **O** ooo **oOo** ~~ **~~~**~~_ "

And it seemed he found the pitch he was looking for. Izuku's hair reared back, paused... **_And struck!_**

The Noumu didn't have a chance to do more than lean back in realization before it was in the hairs' grasp. The force-fused monster struggled violently, chirping and screeching. Even this abomination knew when to feel fear.

And the voice(s) picked up again.

**_"Opal, dim your light_ **

**_Hear this fatal plea_ **

**_Spur the sands of time_ **

**_And set the spirit free"_ **

The haunting frequency played. Tibetan monks and religious choirs came to mind as the song was carried out.

The Noumu screaming and thrashing as if in pain. The ground where the hair touched cracked apart and started to turn to dust. The tendrils wrapped tighter together, squeezing and crushing their victim as dust leaked from the bind.

All Might burst in. But his catch-phrase died quickly on his lips when he was met with the scene before him. Kurogiri was trying to get his charge to move. Fear pulsed in every witness's veins.

**_"Wither and decay_ **

**_End this destiny_ **

**_Break these earthly chains_ **

**_And set the spirit free"_ **

The Noumu slowly disappeared, consumed by the darkness wrapped around it, silenced forevermore.

Kurogiri quickly warped himself and a shaking Tomura away, knowing that there was no hope of defeating All Might now. But not before hearing the last of the song, which sent a shiver up both their spines hearing its end.

**_"The spirit free..."_ **

This was going to be hell in a handbasket to explain to Sensei.


End file.
